The Flip Side
by FritzKebab
Summary: Post-ep for 2x19


Spoilers: Everything up to the end of 2x19.

Author's note: Yeah, it's not exactly an original idea, but it's something that spoke to me on a personal level. Haven't written anything in a while so I hope this doesn't read too rusty.

The Flip Side

Bo woke with a start, unsure what had disturbed her. She tensed, arms tightening involuntarily around Kenzi's sleeping form even as her eyes scanned the darkness, searching for an intruder. Satisfied that no one else was in the room, she took a deep breath and tried to relax. Her shoulder felt stiff from resting against the headboard and Kenzi was still curled up against her, head cradled in her lap. The room had a chill to it and she wondered how long they'd been asleep. Spying the down comforter heaped at the foot of the bed, she shifted to reach for it and felt Kenzi stir.

"Bo?" Her voice was gravelly with sleep but Bo could still hear the undercurrent of distress. However long they'd been asleep it was obvious that Kenzi was still upset.

"Shhh, Kenz, it's ok. Go back to sleep sweetheart. I'm just getting the comforter to put over us."

Taking advantage of Kenzi's wakefulness, she gently shifted, grabbed the comforter and wriggled down into the bed beside Kenzi. As she fluffed the comforter over the two of them, Kenzi snuggled up to her side, wrapping her arm around Bo and giving her a quick squeeze. Her head settled onto Bo's shoulder.

They lay quietly for a few minutes. Gradually the down did its job, and Bo felt her stiff muscles relax in the warmth. Kenzi's arm was heavy across her stomach but there was something comforting about the weight. Something solid.

"Bo?" This time Kenzi's voice was lucid.

Surprised her friend was still awake, Bo stroked Kenzi's hair gently. "Shhh, I'm right here. All you need to do is close your eyes and relax." She made her voice as soft and soothing as she could, trying to lull Kenzi back to sleep.

"Bo. I can't."

"Sure you can sweetheart. I'm right here and you're safe. And I promise you that tomorrow when you wake up, everything that happened tonight isn't going to seem nearly so bad." God, she hoped that was true. She wondered how long it would be before she stopped having flashbacks of bloody knives and of Lauren keening over her dead lover's body.

"Bo." Kenzi's voice was strained this time, more urgent. "Bo. I . . . I can't go back to sleep." She propped herself up on one elbow and looked up at Bo. Her eyes were haunted and there was strain written in the muscles of her face.

Bo had never seen Kenzi like this and it scared her. Gently, she brushed her fingers across Kenzi's cheek. "Why?"

"I just . . . I just hurt so bad." Her voice cracked slightly on the last word and Bo felt her pain like a blow to the stomach.

Cradling Kenzi's cheek in her hand, Bo rubbed her thumb over the tear stains from hours earlier. "Kenz, babe, I'm so, so sorry. I hate it that you got hurt, that you have to go through all this, this crap, just to be my friend." She took Kenzi's hand into both of hers. "It kills me to see you hurt like this. I'd do anything to take some of the pain off you. If only life worked that way." She smiled sadly.

Kenzi glanced down at their clasped hands and said quietly, "There is something you can do."

"Really? Well then name it! I'm all over it!" Relieved that she didn't have to feel completely powerless in the face of her friend's torment, Bo perked up. "You want some brownies? I can go whip some up. Or maybe some doughnuts from that all night bakery? Just say the word babe and I'm there."

A ghost of a smile crossed Kenzi's face and Bo felt lighter. That was a good sign right? Kenzi smiling, no matter how small a smile?

"No goofy. That's not what I need right now."

"Well, I'm all ears. Tell me. What exactly do you need that I can help you with?"

Kenzi's eyes bored into Bo. "You. Bo I need you."

Confused, Bo started to sit up, pulling her hands from Kenzi's. But Kenzi wouldn't let her go.

"Kenz, I'm right here, just like I have been all night. You've got me babe." She smiled.

"Bo, I need you to make love to me."

The words ricocheted through Bo and around the room. She couldn't have heard that right. Could she? Where was this coming from? She was an expert on the subject of sexual tension and she was positive there had never been any between her and Kenzi. Besides, Kenzi had made it clear early on that she liked men, not women. What was going on with her?

Bo tried to keep her tone light. "Ah, Kenz? I thought you preferred to do that kind of thing with men."

Kenzi's grip on her wrist tightened. "Bo, this has nothing whatsoever to do with my preferences. It has everything in the world to do with what I _need_. What I need right now." Her voice was brittle and Bo could tell how much it was costing her to make a request like this.

"You know how when you get hurt, you need to heal?"

Bo nodded.

"Well, tonight I got hurt very, very badly. On the inside. And I need to heal too." With that, a tear slowly slid down Kenzi's cheek.

Bo felt her heart soften but something in her resisted. She loved Kenzi, but had never viewed her as food. And now, to be asked to treat her like that felt. . . off. Not wrong exactly, but not right either.

"Kenzi." Bo sighed. I know about the need to heal, and I can see how broken up you are right now, but is this really what you need? What you _want_? How is sex with me going to make you hurt less?"

"Bo, for a supernatural being you can be incredibly dense sometimes. You're not the only creature on Earth who sex acts like a bandaid for. Humans don't do that, that, crazy blue energy thing you do, and it doesn't necessarily heal us physically, but you'd be surprised at what it can do for an emotional ass-kicking."

Quickly, Kenzi pulled Bo's hand up to her breast and held it against her. Bo felt the warm weight of it pressing into her hand and the Sucubbus in her flared to life. She could feel Kenzi's nipple through the cotton of her sweatshirt. Lightly she rubbed her thumb across it and was rewarded with a wave of arousal rolling off Kenzi.

"Kenzi, last chance." Her thumb made another leisurely pass across Kenzi's breast. "Are you sure?"

Kenzi looked down into Bo's glowing eyes and smiled her first genuine smile of the night. "Like you have to ask."

She leaned down and pressed her lips to Bo's. She'd never kissed a woman before but decided that if every woman's lips felt and tasted like Bo's, she'd definitely have to do it more often. The kiss was gentle and so, so soft. Then Bo deepened it and they were tasting each other's mouths, tentative at first, then with growing confidence and desire.

Lost in the kiss, Kenzi startled when she felt Bo's hands against her skin, sliding up under her sweatshirt, cupping her breasts. Kneading, stroking, running up and down her back. She felt herself getting hotter and a rush of wetness between her legs.

Bo pulled off the sweatshirt and Kenzi shivered in the cool air. She had only a second to register the coolness before Bo's mouth closed around her nipple and warmed her from the inside out. She gasped when she felt the scrape of Bo's teeth and bit back a moan when they were followed by her tongue circling around her breast with excruciating slowness until it finally flicked over her peak.

Before she knew what had happened, Bo had pressed her against the mattress and was kissing her way down Kenzi's stomach. Her fingers slipped under the waistband of Kenzi's panties and pajama bottoms and pulled, Kenzi moving to let them slide down her legs. Her pulse was pounding and she was transfixed by the glow of Bo's eyes and the flush in her face.

Abruptly, Bo pushed away from Kenzi and stood up beside the bed. Immediately Kenzi felt the lack of her presence, her warmth, her skin. She reached for her but Bo stepped away from the bed, out of reach.

"Patience, dear Kenzi," she said with a wicked smile. Swiftly, she pulled off her own jacket, blouse and pants. Kenzi was allowed only the briefest of glances at the naked Succubus before Bo was on top of her again, kissing her hard and writhing against her.

Kenzi's hands came to life touch, grabbing, pulling whatever she could reach. She wrapped her legs around Bo's, grinding against her hips, needing to be closer, needing all she could get of Bo's touch. She heard herself making unintelligible noises against Bo's lips, pleading for more without being able to form the words.

Bo broke the kiss and trailed an index finger down the center of Kenzi's torso, letting a trickle of her power flow into Kenzi. Kenzi's eyes widened and her back arced off the bed as if shocked. She was dimly aware that Bo had used her power but all she could do was moan helplessly, overwhelmed with desire.

The raw force of Kenzi's need washed over Bo and she paused to steady herself. She had no intention of losing control and hurting Kenzi but the lust sparking between them was affecting her deeply. Before now, she'd always been the one taking, using her lovers to regain her health. Taking their life force to replenish her own. Tonight, for the first time in her life, she was the giver – giver of comfort, energy, healing. That she could give to someone she loved so much touched her deeply.

"Bo…."

Kenzi's breathy moan brought her back to the moment. She bent and let her lips work their way down Kenzi's chest and stomach, leaving a trail of kisses in their wake, Kenzi's hips unconsciously thrusting against her as she went. When Bo's lips stopped short of their ultimate goal, Kenzi cried out in frustration.

Bo knew Kenzi wouldn't last much longer. "Kenzi, open your legs for me sweetheart," she purred. Brushing a hand along the inside of Kenzi's thigh, she sent a jolt of power into her.

Unable to keep still, Kenzi spread her legs and allowed Bo to settle between them. "Bo. . . please. . . Bo. . . please. . ."

Her pleas were stopped by Bo's mouth on her and she bit back a scream as she felt Bo's tongue exploring her, sliding up and down her folds, thrusting in and out, over and over and over again. The tension that had been building slowly started to accelerate. Her muscles tightened and the pit of her stomach felt hollow. One hand fisted in the sheets of the bed and the other reached down toward Bo.

"Bo, oh God, Bo, please, I need you. . . need you."

Bo's fingers twined through hers tightly. Then her tongue was on Kenzi's clit, swirling, sucking gently, pushing Kenzi over the edge of the waterfall, screaming silently, convulsing, feeling everything in her being explode in a shower of blue-tinged light.

The End


End file.
